FICTION AND FACT
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: No summary. ChanBaek. ANGST. gajelas, asal nulis, sequel to Fixed Star. do not read if you do not like it.


**FICTION AND FACT**

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, ANGST

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of 1**

**Cast**: Byun Baekhyun | Park Chanyeol | Others

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Cerita pasaran.

Ini cuma asal nulis. Sequel to **Fixed Star**

_**Fiction and Fact**_

_**BAEKHYUN'S POV**_

Apa definisi sebenarnya dari bully?

Bully.. apakah saat seseorang atau kelompok, menyakitimu secara fisik atau batin?

Atau bully adalah sebuah kekejaman?

Aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli sebenarnya. Kalau saja Chanyeol, namja tinggi yang sudah membuat hatiku kacau semenjak hampir setahun lalu itu tidak tiba-tiba muncul dan bilang "aku tidak tega melihatmu di bully".

Semuanya berawal dari kenekatanku. Aku pikir, tidak apa apa kan kalau aku mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol lagi? lagipula setelah yang terjadi selama ini, mana mungkin Chanyeol tega mengabaikanku seperti orang asing bukan? Aku dengan ragu memencet tombol send. Perasaan khawatir kalau Chanyeol tidak mengingatku, atau bahkan mengabaikanku seperti orang asing langsung menghantui. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak ingin mengenalku lagi?. Tapi kita…teman kan?

2 menit kemudian, Chanyeol membalas pesanku. Oh, ini hanya di sebuah media sosial, mana berani aku mengirim pesan teks pada Chanyeol? Aku terlalu penakut. Dan ya, kita masih teman ternyata. Lega rasanya. Aku tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan bahagiaku saat Chanyeol membalas pesanku. Aku membacanya berulang ulang sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol berbicara banmal. Tapi itu tidak masalah pikirku, aku mulai mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol. Benar, kita hanya teman… iya kan Chanyeol? Bahkan hanya dengan 4 kata balasan darinya, aku sudah sangat bahagia.

Oh, sudahlah, jangan bahas 'berlebihan' disini. Kau tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Mungkin karena aku sendiri tidak mau. Obrolan kita berlanjut, aku akhirnya tahu kabar Kris yang sekarang beralih menjadi seorang rapper. Padahal aku ingat saat kelas musik, Kris giat sekali mempelajari gitar.

Memaksakan keberuntungan, aku mengungkapkan keinginanku untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Kris lagi. Sampai akhirnya, itulah jawaban yang kudapat. "aku tidak tega melihatmu di bully".

Keningku berkerut melihat jawaban Chanyeol barusan. Bully bully bully. Kata itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Siapa yang pernah membullyku?. Aku tiba-tiba ingat waktu itu, Kris memang sering mem'bully'ku. Itu kalau menggodaku dengan candaan termasuk bully. Mungkinkah itu maksud Chanyeol?

"Di bully siapa?" tanyaku. Aku masih mencoba mengingat saat-saat di kelas musik itu. sejauh yang kuingat, tidak ada yang membullyku. 2 menit, Chanyeol belum membalas. Mungkin dia sibuk?. 5 menit, Aku masih berpikir positif. Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat status bahwa dia merindukan teman-teman kelas musiknya. Tapi dia tidak membalas pesanku. 8 menit, tidak ada apa-apa. 15 menit aku tau itu sia-sia. Chanyeol tak membalas pesanku lagi. kecewa? Tentu saja, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?

Aku mendesah kecewa, lagi lagi semuanya sia-sia. Dengan frustasi aku menutup akunku dan memutuskan untuk mencari apa saja di internet yang bisa membuatku mengalihkan pikiran. Tapi itu gagal, karena aku malah semakin mengingat Chanyeol.

Aku ingat sekali, saat pertama kali aku melihat Chanyeol. Semuanya biasa saja. Dia tampak normal bagiku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa menyukai namja bermarga Park itu sampai suatu ketika, aku sadar betapa beningnya mata Chanyeol. Aku terus memperhatikan dua pasang mata itu tanpa bosan. Konyol memang, Aku tak sadar, kalau aku ternyata sudah menyukai Chanyeol.

Aku bingung, tapi aku bersikap biasa, aku menganggap hal ini biasa seperti bagaimana menyukai beberapa orang sebelumnya. Sampai suatu hari, aku tak sengaja duduk dibelakang Chanyeol. Aku yang memang biasa bersenandung kecil itu tak akan pernah menyangka, justru itu yang membuatku dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sepertinya mendengar senandungku menoleh kebelakang. "suaramu bagus, lain kali, kau harus duduk disampingku." Ujarnya saat itu. Aku terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab apa, jadi aku hanya tersenyum seadanya. Malu karena beberapa orang malah jadi melihat kearahku.

Jadi semua ini hanya bully. Pikiran ku tak henti bertanya kenapa definisi bully Chanyeol begitu aneh. Mungkin Chanyeol benar. Mungkin semua itu hanya kejailannya saja. Aku tau bahwa Chanyeol memang sering bersikap seperti itu bukan hanya padaku. Tapi kenapa aku menganggapnya serius? Karena aku selalu merasa ada yang _beda _dari perlakuan Chanyeol padaku. Aku terdiam melihat lagu dari B2ST, Fiction, ternyata dari tadi mengalun pelan dari speaker.

Fiction.

Kalau fiksi, aku tau artinya. Fiksi itu khayalan. Tidak nyata. Fantasi. Bayangan. Aku terpaku melihat judul lagu yang dari tadi diputar. Hatiku mulai berdesir aneh dan malah membuat mataku memanas. Aku meremas pinggiran meja dengan perasaan tak karuan. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini lagi, aku sudah lelah.

Fiksi. Fiksi. Fiksi. Apa mungkin selama ini aku hidup dalam sebuah fiksi? Dimana aku menyangka, semua perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol adalah karena sayang? fiksi, fiksi, fiksi. Fiksi..

Siapa lagi yang diberikan 'perhatian' oleh Chanyeol selain aku? Aku mengingat lagi, oh, ada dua. Luhan dan Junmyeon. Yang satu adalah seorang namja yang sangat cantik. Dia cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol, dan beberapa kali dia memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan sayang. tapi Luhan tidak begitu peduli pada Chanyeol. Mereka hanya kadang kadang mengobrol dan tampak sangat dekat. tapi selebihnya tidak ada apa-apa.

Kedua, Junmyeon. Aku menyerah dengan yang satu ini. Dia berkulit putih, dengan senyum yang sangat cerah. Manis. Aku tak berani membandingkan diriku dengan Junmyeon, dia sangat sempurna dimata ku. Chanyeol dan Junmyeon sudah berteman lama, jauh sebelum aku bertemu Chanyeol, mereka sangat dekat dan.. serasi pikirku. Tapi Junmyeon jarang masuk. Hanya sesekali, dan jika dia bisa duduk dekat Chanyeol, mereka sulit untuk diganggu.

Kepribadiannya yang ramah, senyumnya yang cerah, dan wajahnya yang manis itu membuat Junmyeon banyak teman dan bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang dekat dengannya. Tapi tetap, dia paling dekat dengan Chanyeol dan kadang, membuatku cemburu. Mereka akan duduk bersebelahan dan Junmyeon akan menyandarkan kepalanya disebelah Chanyeol kapanpun dia bisa. Junmyeon sebenarnya baik, tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Oh iya, aku juga mendengar dengan jelas, beberapa kali Chanyeol memanggil Junmyeon, 'chagi'.

Aku tersenyum miris, aku selalu merasa tidak berharga jika berada di dekat Junmyeon. Namja itu 1000 kali lebih sempurna dariku. Aku tidak berharap banyak, sampai suatu ketika, aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalau Junmyeon sudah memiliki pacar. Hatiku hanya bisa berbahagia sebentar karena aku tak lama juga mendengar kalau Chanyeol sudah memiliki pacar.

Mungkin itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk memanggil siapapun yang dia mau dengan sebutan 'chagi'. Dia mengatakannya dengan nada bermain-main dan aku tau dia tidak serius, makanya aku tidak memedulikannya. Itu hal biasa. Oh, aku ingat Chanyeol suka bersikap manja pada Junmyeon dan namja manis itu akan memanjakan Chanyeol. Ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau mengingat hari-hari itu.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan. Dari mulai definisi "bully" sampai kata "chagi". Yang jadi masalah, apa aku selama ini hanya hidup dalam fiksi? Dalam sebuah cerita yang aku buat sendiri. Terealisasikan dalam bentuk perhatian Chanyeol dan aku langsung gegabah menerimanya sebagai rasa sayang.

Kalau begitu hidupku menyedihkan, pikirku sambil tersenyum miris. Aku sungguh merasa bodoh, malu, dan bingung. Di satu sisi aku malu karena kalau benar begitu, berarti aku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi aku juga bingung karena aku masih mencintai Chanyeol. Kenapa cerita ini begitu rumit?!

Fiction.

Aku lama lama muak mendengar lagu itu. rasanya lagu itu mengejekku karena terlalu percaya diri. Selama ini aku selalu membuka mata, bahwa tidak ada hal seperti "cinta" di kehidupan nyata. Semuanya pahit bagiku, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah pandangan negatifku tentang itu. tapi mengapa untuk soal Chanyeol, soal yang satu ini, aku tidak bisa membuka mataku lebar-lebar?! Bahwa sesungguhnya yang terjadi padaku adalah sesuatu yang kuhindari. Aku makin bingung, apa yang membuat aku percaya Chanyeol menyukaiku?!

Tatapan itu? perhatian itu? skinship? Apa lagi?! semua itu memang bisa menjadi bukti, tapi apa yang bisa menjaminnya? Tatapan itu.. mungkin Chanyeol sedang membayangkan Kyungsoo di pikirannya? Perhatian itu mungkin biasa saja, sangat biasa. Skinship.. ayolah? Aku bingung. Tapi satu yang aku tahu, aku menganggap semua itu serius! Ya! itulah kesalahanku sejak awal, andai saja pikirannya lebih terbuka. Padahal aku biasanya tidak mudah terpengaruh hal seperti itu. tapi sekarang?

Mungkin karena aku yang sudah menyukai Chanyeol waktu itu. Jadi, aku menganggapnya serius. Tapi.. aku ingat aku sudah membatasi diri di awal, mengatakan pada diriku sendiri jangan terpengaruh oleh perlakuan Chanyeol. Tetap saja, akhirnya aku luluh juga pada semua hal itu, padahal seperti yang sudah disebutkan diatas, itu mungkin saja bukan atas dasar sayang.

Tapi jabatan tangan itu…? ah, mungkin saja aku memang hanya ingin berjabat tangan lebih lama, soalnya, waktu itu ada Sehun yang juga ingin bersalaman dengan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol terlihat enggan dan akhirnya menjabat tanganku duluan.

Jabatan tangan terakhir itu menyesakkan bagiku andai saja aku tidak memikirkan hal seperti ini. Ini semua percuma! Rasanya aku ingin lupa ingatan saja. Itu lebih baik untukku.

Setiap hari, aku akan mengecek akun Chanyeol. Yaa.. tidak sesering itu lagi sekarang, tapi sesekali aku tidak akan lupa, kalau suatu saat tiba-tiba ada yang berubah di akun Chanyeol. Hal yang paling aku takutkan, adalah melihat sebuah nama menghiasi halaman akun Chanyeol. Nama yang menggantikan diriku. Eh? Memangnya aku pernah ada di hati Chanyeol? Pede sekali aku?

Yah, sekali lagi, aku terlalu berimajinasi.

FICTION

Aku tahu aku sangat imajinatif. Saking imajinatifnya, aku sampai takut pada khayalanku sendiri. Mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan aku terlalu melebihkan sesuatu. Mungkin seseorang bernama Chanyeol membawa dampak begitu besar padaku. Mengapa? Jika Tuhan memang memberi ku yang terbaik, berarti sendirian hidup dalam imajinasi yang aku buat sendiri juga hal yang terbaik yang Tuhan pilihkan untukku?

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pikir ku waktu itu, dan memang semuanya baik-baik saja. Saat Chanyeol menghilang, dan aku hanya bisa merindukannya diam-diam, semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa aku juga membohongi hatiku? Terkadang dalam hati pun, aku tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apa sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja?

Tapi aku tahu beberapa hal yang bukan fiksi.

Chanyeol selalu membuatku tersenyum. Dan terkesan. Yah, aku suka cara Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya, dia sangat menikmati itu dan kadang aku melihat betapa Chanyeol menyayangi gitarnya. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh. tapi hal itu istimewa bagiku.

Aku suka saat Chanyeol membantuku menyelesaikan tantangan yang diberikan guru kami. Chanyeol akan dengan sabar menerima pendapatku, kadang kadang menambahkannya, atau bahkan memuji ku karena kepintaranku.

Aku suka saat Chanyeol memilih duduk di sampingku meski masih banyak tempat kosong untuk diisi. Meski itu mungkin hal yang biasa bagi Chanyeol, tapi untukku, aku merasa sangat senang. Aku mulai berpikir, jangan jangan fiksi lagi? Chanyeol memilih duduk disampingku hanya karena supaya dekat dengan guru? Selama ini kan.. Aku cukup dekat dengan guru, dan mungkin Chanyeol ingin perhatian yang sama? Tapi… apa itu mungkin? Sekarang aku mungkin melebih-lebihnkan hal yang ada.

Ah, lalu… aku suka cara Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia tersenyum lebih lebar dari siapapun, oke, mungkin Kris bisa menyamainya. Tapi rasanya berbeda. Saat Chanyeol tersenyum, aku ingin ikut tersenyum. Suara tawanya yang keras, giginya yang putih bersih, semuanya tak ada yang tidak aku sukai.

Apa aku berlebihan? Mungkin itu wajar ya? ah entahlah. Kalau dipikir lagi sekarang semua itu biasa saja. Iya, biasa saja.

Nah, sekarang aku sadar. Mungkin memang begini seharusnya kisah kami. Hanya sampai sana. Sampai jabatan tangan terakhir itu saja. Itu yang terbaik kan? Dan aku bisa menerima semuanya sebagai khayalanku. Fiction. Well, aku ingin berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menciptakan lagu itu. aku yakin Chanyeol memang pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Yang tidak terlalu banyak berkhayal.

Chanyeol tidak salah mungkin. Semuanya kembali padaku, seharusnya aku bisa menjaga imajinasiku. Menjaga khayalanku dan tidak membiarkan itu menguasai diriku. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih hangat dari biasanya. Sebuah perhatian yang lebih dari biasanya. Sebuah tindakan yang sebenarnya biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Harusnya aku membiarkannya saja.

Aku tidak menyesalinya. Setidaknya, aku sempat bahagia juga waktu itu. Aku bahagia didalam khayalanku. Aku bersama Chanyeol.. sudah cukup. Itu hanya bayanganku saja. Aku tidak tahu lagi, apa aku masih menyukai Chanyeol sekarang? Rasanya tidak puas, padahal setahun penuh aku menyukainya. Tapi dia tidak perlu tahu soal perasaan bodohku ini. Meski dia melupakanku, aku tidak akan melupakannya. Aku tahu sekarang. Chanyeol kepadaku, hanya teman saja, khayalanku lah yang membuatku menyangka Chanyeol suka kepadaku. Ahh sudahlah. Aku ingin tenang, hidup dalam fantasiku sendiri.

Karena aku hanya seorang pemimpi yang menyedihkan.

**END**


End file.
